


I Bet You Can't Scare Me

by CherryFlavoredSpades



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Complete, Death The Kid centric, Death the Kid sings, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Lord Death Takes Off His Mask and Gloves, Lord Death sings, Lullaby of Woe (The Witcher), Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlavoredSpades/pseuds/CherryFlavoredSpades
Summary: A man by the name of Nathan Gates is known as the “Man Who Isn’t Afraid of Anything”. However, to prove whether or not this is true, Lord Death has invited Gates to the DWMA and challenged the students to scare him. When all else fails, it’s up to Death the Kid and Lord Death himself to get the job done.
Relationships: Death the Kid & Liz Thompson & Patty Thompson, Death the Kid & Shinigami-sama | Lord Death
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	I Bet You Can't Scare Me

"Normal speaking"

_"Child singing"_

_"Deep voice singing"_

_**"Both singing at the same time"** _

I do not own Soul Eater or The Witcher.

The song I used came from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFvkHaB0yfA 

* * *

Maka sighed as she sat in her seat in Stein’s class. Mostly everyone was there. Soul sat in the row in front of her, Death the Kid to the right of him, Patty to the left. Liz sat next to Kid like always. Tsubaki was in the row above Maka with an empty seat where Black Star was supposed to be right next to her. Crona sat in the back. Maka had asked him to sit closer to her multiple times, but he always declined. Soul grumbled, turned over to Maka, and said, “If he was gonna be late, the least they could do was give us a sub.”

She shrugged, “Maybe something just came up and he didn’t have time.”

Soul was going to say something else when the door finally opened to reveal Dr. Stein, “Sorry I’m late, class. Lord Death needed to discuss an important matter with me,” He made his way over to his favorite chair and sat on it backwards, “It seems Lord Death has a bit of a challenge-”

The door burst open again and dispensed Black Star, “Sorry I’m late! I just won another fight! 16 in a row!”

Stein sighed, “Normally I would kick you back out for being late, but I think you might want to hear this as well. Now take your seat and listen.” After Black Star sat down, Stein continued, “Lord Death has informed me that there is some guy who claims he can never be afraid of anything- not even death itself. He’s coming over to the academy next week so that you and the other students can try to crack him.”

Maka slumped back in her chair, "You're kidding."

He shook his stitched head, "I wish I was, but Lord Death thought it would be fun. Anyway, here are the rules: You can't kill him. You can't attempt to kill him. You have one chance, so don't waste it. You can have group projects. One last thing, the other professors have agreed to help, but since they have busy lives outside of the academy, each professor can only help one time. It can be any and all staff members but only one time. Today's assignment is spending the rest of the class brainstorming. Write down your ideas and have them back to me by Thursday. On Friday I'll inform you of all of the order in which you will attempt to scare Gates."

Soul asked, "Order? Why bother with that?"

Stein smiled innocently, "The ones that are more likely to fail will go first. There's no sense in ruining the fun for everyone else.”

Crona raised his hand from the back of the class. Stein sighed, “Yes Crona?”

He fidgeted, “Uh, Dr. Stein sir.. Do we have to do this? I don’t think I can deal with trying to scare someone.”

He shook his head, “No Crona. I’ll exempt you, but only because you probably would be more scared of him than the other way around. Everyone else, begin brainstorming." He pushed his chair and flew out of the classroom.

Soul told Maka, "Let's team-up." She nodded, "Definitely. We could get Sid as well. He is a professor, and let's be honest, can be a little scary."

Black Star shook his head, “I won’t need a professor! Tsubaki and I can scare him with just our demon sword combo!”

Soul replied, “But we aren’t supposed to kill him, remember?”

He yelled, “Who cares what can and can’t do! I’m Black Star! This guy’s gonna faint from the sheer sight of me!”

Soul nodded solemnly, “At least you’re aware of how ugly you are.”

He exploded, “What was that bird brain?! If Stein was in here, I would kick your ass!”

Kid yelled over from his seat, “Shut up will you? Unlike you, I have decided to use my brain today and actually think of something possible.”

Tsubaki held Black Star back as he tried to jump over the desk, “Black Star! Calm down! Why don’t we just take a moment to breathe and think of something else.”

Kid ignored them as he looked down at his notebook. He was drawing up a blank. He thought, ‘ _I want Liz and Patty to help me, but how? We cannot try to kill him, but I highly doubt he would frighten from a simple jumpscare. Maka and Soul are using Sid, so I cannot use him. I could use Father. They said any staff member, and he is a staff member. If Maka does not use Death Scythe, I am almost positive we could use him for something,_ ’ a sinister smile crept upon the death god’s face, _'This guy claims he is not afraid of death, but we will change that,_ ’ he etched fiercely on his paper, ‘ _This calmed me as a child, but it will be very different to a human._ ’

Liz looked over to Kid, “So are Patty and I gonna help you or what? ‘Cause neither of us could probably do much by ourselves.”

His eyes sparkled as he jerked his head towards her, “I am going to need both of you.” She flinched at his sheer will and determination.

She sweatdropped, “I hope we can survive this…”

The following Friday soon arrived. Due to the number of students in the school, the professors had decided it would be best to place the order of students on a board in the hallway like they had done with their test scores. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty walked over to the board. Unsurprisingly, Black Star and Tsubaki were in the first five, and Maka and Soul were close to the middle. Black Star yelled, "This can't be right! I planned it out perfectly! This has to be a mistake!"

Tsubaki tried, "Black Star, it's okay. Now we just have a better chance. Think about it. I'm sure Mr. Gates will have gotten used to all of us if we were later and wouldn't be scared of us anymore."

Black Star's eyes sparkled, "Tsubaki, you're a genius!"

Soul offhandedly mentioned, "Not too bad, eh Maka?"

She nodded, "Yup. But I can't find Kid's."

He agreed, "Now that you mention it, where is his?"

Liz pointed to the last one, "It's right here."

Black Star jumped, "No way!"

They all looked at the board.

_N. 147: Death the Kid, Elizabeth Thompson, Patrica Thompson_

Soul asked, "What did you plan?"

A disturbingly creepy grin graced its way across Kid's face. The entire group backed away with their arms up in surrender. Soul mentioned, "Forget I asked."

The following Monday soon arrived. A tall and lengthy man with brown hair and a simple green coat and blue jeans walked up the stairs of the Death Weapons and Meisters Academy. Lord Death had called an assembly that morning, and the new man was the guest of honor. It was fairly short as all Lord Death had to do was introduce the man as the legendary Nathan Gates and a reminder of the rules. With that, the fun began. The first ones were fast, easy, and fails. Black Star and Tsubaki came in at number four, so they went early. Tsubaki and Black Star used Soul Resonance with Tsubaki in her Demon Sword Mode and tried to jumpscare him. That did not work. The man just huffed and continued his trip to the restroom.

That Wednesday, Maka, Soul, and Sid attempted to make Gates believe that a terrible zombie apocalypse had started, and the world was ending. Soul covered himself with fake blood and screamed at Gates to run as Maka, who was dressed as a zombie, and Sid limped and moaned their way into the room while carrying sausage links covered in barbeque sauce. It scared a couple of students that caught a glimpse of it, but Gates scoffed, "I've heard of the legendary 'Sid the zombie professor' before I came here. Really, try better else next time."

Everyone else, besides Kid, Liz, and Patty had tried and failed by Thursday night. All throughout Friday, everyone shifted uncomfortably every time Kid or his weapons came into view. The entire day seemed to drag on without any indication that the shinigami and crew would do anything. While sitting in Stein's, waiting for the bell to ring, and ignoring the dissection that was happening in the front of the room, Soul grumbled, "Come on, what's your game plan here? Is he going psych himself out or something?"

Patty giggled, "No silly! We're waiting for school to end!"

Liz nodded, "We have 'til midnight tonight, remember?"

Patty chirped, "I can't wait!"

Maka asked, "How big is this going to be?"

Kid responded, "Maka, I am a death god. Believe me when I say I know my way around fear."

Black Star agreed, "You better get this guy and get him good!"

Tsubaki stated with determination, "He's right! You guys can do this."

Stein commented from the front of the class, "That's nice and all, but one more word from any of you, and I'll kick you out."

They waited patiently for the bell to ring. Surprisingly for everyone in the class, Kid and crew left twenty minutes early. Not to mention Stein _let them_. Everyone else went home after the bell finally rang.

Nathan Gates walked down the road to his temporary hotel room. He sighed, "It's finally over. Now I can get the heck out of Creep Central."

He continued down his path. That was until it was blocked by construction- construction that wasn't there this morning. Only three construction workers were there. Odd, but the entire town was odd as well, so he brushed it off. He asked one of the construction workers, a man with shoulder-length red hair and a bright yellow vest, "Excuse me, but do you know a detour from here to Skull Street?"

The man who sounded strangely like Edward Elric (not that anyone in Soul Eater would know that) jerked his head to the left, "Yeah. You just cut through that cemetery over there and take a right."

Gates turned and saw a large cemetery with a wrought iron fence and a large open gate. A clear cobblestone path cut across it. He shrugged, unfazed by it all, "Thanks," and headed inside.

Spirit, Liz, and Patty quickly took off their construction gear and ran towards the cemetery. Liz started placing dry ice in water to create large amounts of fog while Patty locked the gate shut. This was going to be fun.

Nathan Gates continued his journey when he heard the slamming of metal. That was when the cold fog started to settle in. He had to admit, he was starting to become worried. What would it be this time? How can he act and lie his way out of this one? Then the feeling of dread and the sadness of death engulfed him. He froze from his spot. He swallowed heavily, trying to will the atmosphere to his liking. Light, even footsteps starting to approach him. He called out, "Who's there?"

They continued to clamp on the cobblestone path until a short figure wearing a black cloak emerged from the fog. It was a short boy with black hair, three white lines on the right side of his head, and eyes the color of gold, calmly approached him. Gates was unsure if he had seen the child at the academy or not, but he did know the tell-tale signs of a shinigami. Gates encouraged his legs to start moving away, but they wouldn't listen. He asked, "Who are you? What are you?"

The child slowly stepped forward and stopped just a mere two feet away from Gates. The child looked up at him with his ghostly golden eyes. His mouth finally opened as he sang, " _Wolves asleep amidst the trees. Bats all a'swaying in the breeze._ "

A much deeper and mature voice took over from somewhere in the fog, " _But one soul lies anxious wide awake. Fearing all matters of ghouls, hags, and wraiths._ "

They both sang at the same time, " _ **For your dolly polly, sleep has flown. Don't you dare let her tremble alone. For the witcher, heartless cold, paid in coin of gold. He comes. He'll go. Leave not behind but heartache and woe. Deep deep woe.**_ "

Metal scratched against the stone pathway, but Gates could not see where it came from. Green lights started to scatter throughout the fog as did the sound of something rushing across the grass. Heavier footsteps starting towards him, but it was very far away. The deeper voice continued, " _Folks all laying in their beds. Dreaming away their dreads._ "

The child picked it up, " _But one soul lies anxious wide awake. Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags, and wraiths._ "

" _ **Tell your doll polly start to sleep. He can catch you if you're far and deep. For the witcher, contract sold, paid in coin of gold. He comes. He'll go. Leave not behind but heartache and woe. Deep deep woe.**_ "

A larger, darker figure had finally reached Gates. It was in the shape of a man. When it walked closer, Gates could see its pale face underneath a cloak. He appeared much like the young shinigami in front of him, but he was obviously much older with fully connected lines in his hair. He carried a large scythe that was scraping across the cobblestone. Tears streamed down Gates's face in pure terror. For this was Death itself. That can only mean one thing: he was going to die.

They continued, loudly this time, " ** _Birds are silent for the night. Cows turned in as DAYLIGHT DIES. BUT ONE SOUL LIES ANXIOUS WIDE AWAKE. FEARING ALL MANNER OF GHOULS, HAGS, AND WRAITHS._**"

Fierce stomping and the rattling of chains were heard as the green lights in the fog turned into an angry red color. " _ **My dear dolly polly shut your eyes. Lie still. Lie silent. Utter no cries. For the witcher, brave and bold, paid in coin of gold. He'll trap and slice you. Cut and dice you. Eat you whole. Eat you whole.**_ "

Death lifted his scythe above his head, light reflecting off his blade and his golden eyes. Nathan Gates, the man known as The Man Who Isn't Afraid of Anything, screamed.

His legs threw him back in the direction he came. He stumbled as he felt the aura of death following him. The lights seemed to follow him as well. His feet barely touched the ground as he ran through the fog. He face-planted into the locked gate. He looked back and saw both father and son rushing towards him, both sets of golden eyes seemingly staring straight into his soul. He screeched and started climbing the fence. He jumped over and ran down the street, screaming his lungs out. For a second, he glanced back at the cemetery and, to his horror, saw the gate fly open. If it were even possible, he ran faster. His heart appeared to stop beating as it beat so fast. He screamed. And Screamed. And Screamed. All of Death City could hear his screams. He kept running, but just when he thought he was safe, he slammed into someone. That someone happened to be Dr. Stein. Stein commented, “Calm down. What’s the problem, Mr. Gates?”

He grabbed onto Stein’s shoulders like they were his lifeforce, “Help! I’m going to die! I’m going to die! Keep that creepy kid away from me!”

Stein grinned devilishly, “Oh, so one of our students has finally scared you. I’m afraid you’ve lost your bet with Lord Death.”

Nathan pointed back, “That was not human. That thing can’t be one of your students.”

He adjusted his glasses, “Did this thing happen to have short black hair with three white lines on its head, golden eyes, and pale skin?”

Gates furrowed his eyebrows, “Yeah? That wasn’t a student, was it? Please tell me that wasn’t a student.”

Stein chucked, “Of course it was. That was our last option: Death the Kid, son of Lord Death himself.”

Laughing was heard as footsteps approached the pair. They both looked over to see Kid and Death, both with cloaks and without masks or gloves, Patty and Liz holding sticks with color-changing lanterns hanging off them with chains, and Spirit carrying their construction equipment from earlier. Lord Death approached the man and told him in his silly voice, “It seems you’ve lost our bet, Mr. Gates. But that’s alright. You made it through every one of my students, except for my son and his weapons. A deal’s a deal, Nathan Gates, you are hereby no longer The Man Who Isn’t Afraid of Anything.”

He nodded without a second thought and nervously said, “Of course Lord Death! Whatever you say! Just please don’t kill me!”

The shinigami laughed good-naturedly, “I never planned to reap you, Mr. Gates! You’re fine for now.”

The man wiped the tear streaks from his face, “I’m going home. Thank you and goodbye.” He walked away.

Stein turned to Kid and crew, “Congratulations you three. I’ll see you in class on Monday.” He also walked away.

Lord Death turned to the teens and Spirit and spoke in his normal deep voice, “Come on. Let’s put this away and get some ice cream to celebrate. Even you Death Scythe.”

Patty cheered, “I want rocky road!”

Lord Death pulled out his mask and gloves and slipped them back on. In his cheery voice, he said, “Let’s go!”

With that, Mister Nathan Gates finally lost his title as The Man Who Isn’t Afraid of Anything, Patty got her rocky road, and Tsubaki had to hold Black Star back from fighting Kid for the next two months.


End file.
